


One Night

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bi Douglas, But are silly about knowing how the other feels, Douglas is very unsure of Martin's feelings/intentions, Fanart, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nudity, Nudity in the fanart, One Night Stand?, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pan/Demi Martin, They like one another so much, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: Douglas is very unsure of what Martin wants after their night together.





	One Night

The light of dawn begins trickling in through the cracks of the hotels curtains, looking near misty in the early rays, this making Douglas stir from his slumber, not sleeping very long, the jet lag of now being in Paris forever a thing. No matter how many times the man traveled there; the jet lag would remain.

He grunts, eyes scrunching at the disturbance, snuffling into the warm mane of curls, arm hugging him just a titch closer to himself -

It suddenly hits him that he had someone in his arms. That someone being a certain ginger captain. One that he had fallen so very hard for. Whom had been terribly flirty with him last night. Which lead to their first kiss, which lead to some exploring and touching and clothes being taken off by one another and more kissing and touching until they were both gasping, sweaty flushed messes, Douglas having wrapped himself around Martin like a very content octopus, the two falling soundly asleep together after.

Martin just seemed so out of character with the flirting. Douglas had thought that maybe… Maybe this was a one night thing Martin had wanted. He couldn’t have possibly wanted Douglas. So the old sky god thought if he had only one chance; he may as well take it and make Martin such a pile of goo by the end of the whole ordeal that Martin would always have a fleeting thought of their night together with any future partners his captain may have.

In his surprise of Martin still being there; he’s slightly sat up, well, as much as he can with his one arm being trapped under the head of his now lover. He takes his arm from around Martin’s waist, just watching the man before him for a long moment.

His stirring seems to have woken the man by his side, Martin looking over his shoulder at him with a sleepy smile and a very tired murmur of, ‘Goo’ murning.’

“… You’re still here.” Douglas murmurs, tentatively placing a hand on Martin’s shoulder. He’s rewarded with a happy hum from Martin, the ginger pilot looking back, nuzzling those curls against Douglas’ shoulder.

“‘Course ‘m still here,” He slurs from sleep slightly, yawning loudly as he snuggles back a titch, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well…” For once, Douglas was at a loss for words. How in the world was he to explain to the man in his arms that he thought that Martin thought of this as a one night stand? That he'd be gone, back to his own room by the time Douglas woke up?

Martin begins to tense, signaling that Douglas was taking far too long to answer. His captain begins to pull slowly away, a look of … Of actual heartbreak beginning to take life within his speckled face.

“Oh… I see… Well, um, I-I… I’ll just grab my things and go back to my hotel room, shall I?”

_‘What is **wrong** with you?’_ Douglas roars within his mind,  _‘Do something! Anything! **STOP**  HIM!’_

“Martin!,” he yawps in a surprisingly cracked voice, stopping him with the hand that was still on Martin’s shoulder, “… Please… Stay.” he quietly pleas, Martin staying put for now, yet still feeling tense.

They stay like that for a long moment, just watching one another, Martin looking upset, to the point he could start tearing up at any moment.

“So… What is this?” Martin finally breaks the silence, Douglas letting out a long breath he hadn’t realized to be holding.

Douglas takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly,

“I thought… I thought you were thinking of this as a ‘one night’ sort of thing,” Douglas could only answer honestly, “I now assume… Not?” He cocks his eyebrow, Martin giving him a little ‘humph’ and a little sniff to accompany it.

“Great deduction, Miss Marple,” he retorts, looking away for a brief moment, looking back with a great sigh, a flush coming to his dotted cheeks,

“Of course I didn’t think of this as a ‘one night’ sort of thing. I mean, we work together! How in the world do you think I’d be okay with that?!”

“Not very?” Douglas answers back, Martin harumphing once more.

“I mean… With, with me being somewhere between pan and demi … Do you honestly think I could even do that? … I like you, Douglas. So much. I may… I may even _love_ you. I-I know that’s a lot to say, but… That’s why I’m here…” He murmurs, now sounding heart broken, making Douglas’own heart crack.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Is all he can think to say, now realizing his thumb had been rubbing Martin’s shoulder in little circles for most likely a good little while.

They’re silent once more, the silence only broken with a little sniff here and there from Martin.

“… If you want to treat this as a ‘one night sort of thing’, then I’ll understand-”

“No!” He interrupts, finally pulling Martin back just that little bit, nuzzling into Martin’s curls, “No… I don’t want to treat this as that. Martin, I want something more. I just…” He sighs, pulling Martin closer to him, “I wasn’t thinking.”

“So you want…?” Martin says softly, his blue/green eyes wide with seeming hope.

“Martin, I’m absolutely smitten with you,” Martin smiles at this, cheeks flushing softly, “Have been for a long while now. I thought… If this was the only time I could have with you, if this is all you want to share with me, then I was going to take it. I want you. I want to be your partner, I want you to be mine, I want to be yours. Maybe that’s too much to take in right now, but-”

He’s cut off as Martin quickly kisses him soundly, softly, both humming happily.

“I want that too.” he gasps lightly away, staying so close.

“Really?”

“Really, really.”

Douglas, grin plastered in place, hugs Martin tight, kissing him wherever he could, making Martin laugh, Douglas laughing in turn.

“Can I take you to dinner this evening? I know a nice little cafe just a block or two away.”

“Sounds lovely.” Martin smiles in reply, snuggling back further, the two seeming to settle in for a morning of cuddling and talking and kissing.

It was more than Douglas could possibly imagine.

It was terrific.

**Author's Note:**

> It's another fanfic inspired by the fanart I drew, hooray! :D ❤
> 
> But yes. . . I highly enjoy how they turned out, so I put a little fanfic with it. :) Douglas' jaw is a titch off, but I enjoy how the piece came out overall. :)
> 
> I do so hope you enjoy!
> 
> ❤❤❤


End file.
